ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW Hardcore Halloween 2018
Card Fatal 4-Way Match for the DXW World Heavyweight Championship Adam Oliver © vs. Samoa Joe vs. Akira "AK-47" Kenshin vs. Dante DXW International Women's Championship Lisa © vs. Alexa Bliss DXW International Championship Cabba © w/Peter Pan vs. Ash Ketchum 8-Woman Tag Team Match The Roanapur Rebels (Revy, Sakura Hagiwara, Sombra, & Michiko Malandro) vs. The Mistresses of Society (Lord Dominator, Zeena, Demencia, & Shego) DXW Social Network Championship Raimundo Pedrosa © vs. Tiger Mask W Tag Team Hardcore Match for the DXW World Tag Team Championship The Lost Boys (Mokuba Kaiba & Timmy Turner) © w/Peter Pan vs. The Valentine Brothers (Luke Valentine & Jan Valentine) DXW Women's Hardcore Championship Jade Storm © vs. Paige Logan DXW World Heavyweight Championship #1 Contender's Fatal 4-Way Match; Winner faces the DXW World Heavyweight Champion at DXW Thanksgiving Takeover 2018 Jimmy Havoc vs. BLK Jeez vs. Wave vs. ???? Preshow The Dark Queen vs. Sedusa DXW Mixed Tag Team Championship Cat Noir & Ladybug © vs. Yukiteru "Yuki" Amano & Shenhua HardcoreHalloween2K18Preshow.jpg HardcoreHalloween2K18Preshow2.jpg HardcoreHalloween2K18HavocvBLKJeezvWavevMysteryOpponent.jpg HardcoreHalloween2K18DXWWomensHardcoreChampionship.jpg HardcoreHalloween2K18DXWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg HardcoreHalloween2K18DXWSocialNetworkChampionship.jpg HardcoreHalloween2K18RoanapurRebelsvMistressesofSociety.jpg HardcoreHalloween2K18DXWInternationalChampionship.jpg HardcoreHalloween2K18DXWInternationalWomensChampionship.jpg HardcoreHalloween2K18DXWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *P1. After the match, The Dark Queen jumps Sedusa from behind and hits her with Toad Stomp then beginning to assaulting her as the crowd boos at her. But the crowd explodes as Bonnie Rockwaller with her new theme song, rushes to the 6-sided ring and tackles The Dark Queen to pummel her and hits her with Crowning Achievement then throws her out of the ring. Bonnie helps Sedusa up and celebrates with her. *1. "The Breeze" Tyler Mattias Clement made his DXW in-ring debut. *2. After the weapon shots and kicking out of each other's finishers at two, Jade Storm grabs the table from under the ring then saturating it with lighter fluid and set it on fire. As Jade goes back to the ring, she set the ladder up and sets Paige Logan up to the top of the ladder, she climbs up and sets up for queen-sized superplex through the flaming table, but Paige counters and hits her with queen-sized Turn the Paige through the flaming table off the ladder out of the ring as the crowd cheers wildly and chanting "HOLY SHIT!" and Paige makes a pinfall victory. After the match, the EMTs arrive at the ringside and stretches Jade Storm and Paige Logan out of the arena to the ambulance to drives them to the local hospital. *3. After the match as Peter Pan was attending Cabba outside of the ring, Ash Ketchum celebrates until The Sinful Neglect rushes to the ring and jumps Ash from behind and pummeling him as the crowd boos. TSN goes for Original Sin, but Peter Pan rushes to the ring and tackles TSN, locks him up with Neverland Dream and hits him with Neverland Nightmare and throws him out of the ring. Peter Pan helps Ash up as Cabba comes back to the ring. Ash and Cabba shake each other's hands for the Code of Honor with a standing ovation. Peter Pan & Cabba raise their fists towards Ash and shouts Bangarang! *5. After the match, Tiger Mask W wants Raimundo to shake his hand until The Illuminati (Bolo & Kiawe) rushes to the ring and ambushes them then start stomping them as the crowd boos at them. Bolo throws Raimundo out of the ring and throws Raimundo shoulder first to the steps. Kiawe throws Tiger Mask W out of the ring, then goes to the Spanish announce table, and hits Tiger Mask W with Death Valley Driver through the Spanish announce table. Meanwhile, Bolo places Raimundo's head to the ring post then grabs a steel chair to break Raimundo's neck until the lights went out. The lights came back on and the crowd cheers as Kyuss (Sesshomaru & Inuyasha) appears behind Bolo as Inuyasha grabs the chair off of his hands and Sesshomaru clubs Bolo. Sesshomaru hits Bolo with Kyuss Bomb to the apron while Inuyasha goes around the ringside and hits Kiawe with Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. Sesshomaru carries Tiger Mask W and his DXW Social Network Championship to the back while Inuyasha carries Raimundo Pedrosa as he follows his brother. *6. During the match, Timmy was going for the Wish Cutter on Luke Valentine to the puddle of thumbtacks until The Illuminati (Joe Higashi & Killer Croc) rushes to the ringside and jumps Peter Pan from behind and assaulting him. Higashi hits Peter Pan with Knockout Blow and Killer Croc hits Peter Pan with Crocodile Bomb to the bottom steps and Peter Pan screams in agony. In the ring, Mokuba & Timmy got distracted, Jan hits Mokuba with a low blow and Ghouls Special through the table while Luke hits Timmy with Demigod Twist to the puddle of thumbtacks and Timmy screams in agony and The Valentine Brothers make a pinfall victory. After the match, the trainers and officials are attending The Lost Boys and escorting them out of the arena with a standing ovation. *7. Alexa Bliss' replacement was revealed as a returning Marida Cruz. After the match, Lisa was sitting at the corner of the ring as she starts crying until Marida helps her up and hugs her out and Lisa hugs her back for the Code of Honor. *8. The match was originally a Fatal 4-Way Match but DXW Unleashed General Manager Adam Blampie made it into a Triple Threat Match due to Samoa Joe being injured. After the match, Akira was still laying down of exhaustion while Adam Oliver gets up helping Kenshin up and Paul Heyman helps Dante out of the ring. Adam takes the DXW World Heavyweight Championship belt from the referee Mike Chioda and gives it to Akira. Akira raises Adam's hand for the Code of Honor with a standing ovation, just like The Undertaker vs. Jeff Hardy in a Ladder Match. Akira and Adam walk out of the ring to the crowd and to the stage while celebrating Akira's first championship win to close the show. Miscellaneous *Alexa Bliss didn't make it to the event due to suffering a concussion this past Friday at WWE House Show by Ronda Rousey. Because of that, she was out of the DXW International Women's Championship match but DXW Unleashed Women's General Manager Rudi Wilson will pick a replacement for that match to face Lisa for the International Women's Championship later in the event. *Wave was disappointed about not winning the DXW World Heavyweight Championship #1 Contender's Fatal 4-Way Match but now focus on taking down oVe. Wave says a remark about oVe and about to say more about them until he got hit from behind by Sami Callihan with a baseball bat. Sami and his fellow oVe members (Jake Crist & Dave Crist) assaulting Wave and Crist Brothers throw Wave to the wall until Night Wave members Tatsumi & Lubbock brawling at oVe as the officials and securities are separating both factions. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2018